Sharingan Heirs
by purehaku
Summary: For 7 years,Sasuke believed that Sakura's dead together with their son.Now an Anbu&living a life of misery and solitude,his belief was changed when two kids claim to be his kids&wants him to save their mom Sakura.
1. Reminisce

Note: this is a sauXsaku pairing. So, Sakura married at the age of 20 so their age now would be 29. This story would probably turn from angst to drama. Hope you like it pls review. :)

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my other stories. Naruto ain't mine. The story plot is mine. Nothing else.

**Sharingan Heirs**

One: Reminisce

The sky was a deep shade of gray. And as the rain poured heavily outside, he listened to the its sound as it fell down on the ground. The streets were dimly lit and not one person was out there. And as he continued to stare out the window, Sasuke felt alone.

The tugging pain and misery inside him was destroying him. Sighing in deep thought, he closed his eyes and tried to let go of everything. He wanted to move on.

"Sakura…"

She's gone. He should try to live by that. But just hearing her name…

It felt like she was alive again.

He could feel her warm breath touch the skin on his neck. And the feeling of her soft lips on his cheek. Her long slender arms encircling around him and the warmth of her body pressing behind him.

"Sakura…"

It's been seven years. He couldn't help but point the blame all to himself. He shouldn't have accepted that long mission.

But then again, he just started as an Anbu then. How could he have known about it?

He opened his eye once again only to be greeted by the darkness of the room and the sudden lighting that illuminated his reflection on the window.

Her visage haunted him. May it be day or night, she appeared on his mind and in his dreams wearing her white kimono.

She smiled for him.

And then her beautiful vision will soon be engulfed in flames.

During tiring missions, he could hear her whisper sweet thoughts in his ear. And then he remembers her…

In her white kimono wedding dress. Her happy smile. The way she made him feel when she touches him. The way she walks inside their house and hearing her cheery laugh echo throughout their home.

It was then he told her.

"_I'm going on my first Anbu mission."_

_Her eyes lit up with gladness and she jumped on his arms in joy. "I'm glad! Real glad!"_

_He gave a short laugh then finally said the worst part. "Sakura, it'll take me two years."_

_They were soon enveloped by silence, he could feel her embrace tightened. She rested her head on his shoulder and her fragrance intoxicated him._

"_I'll wait for you…"_

It was hard for him. And for her part too. He left early in the morning, when it was still dark and sakura was sleeping soundly on their bed. He sat beside her, trying to remember every little detail on what she looked like that night.

Her long pink tresses over her bare shoulder and her soft breathing cut through him like daggers. He can't leave her. He doesn't want to.

But he had to.

He held her hand for quite some time and then pursued on.

Almost two years after that goodbye, he returned on the same hour. The door was locked so he had to make do of the upper window of their room.

_Jumping inside, he felt for Sakura's presence. He was about to take a step again when a kunai was suddenly pointed on his neck._

"_Who are you?"_

_Under his Anbu mask, he could see the outline of her face. The curious glow in her eyes made his insides queasy._

_He slowly unmasked himself and gazed at her reaction. Without saying anything, she burst into tears and silently wept on his Anbu cloak._

"_I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Sakura…" he whispered, running his hands through her hair. God he missed her so much. He hugged her closer and wanting to savor the moment. "Sasuke…" Her voice made him crave for her even more. Two years were too long._

_He wanted to kiss her and take her right then and there. He slowly dip his head towards her face when a small cry disturbed the serenity of the house._

_Sakura looked towards the open door then back at him, her eyes now glowing differently. "saasuke, I want you to meet him."_

_It was that time when he felt the world felt light on his shoulders as he let Sakura pull him towards another room._

_He let the questions run through his head as he slowly walked inside. The ambience was so comforting and while Sakura held his hand, he took a peek at the small crib standing in front of him._

_Sakura stood closer to him and gave him a smile. "Your son Soujiro."_

_Euphoria rushed through him like electricity and a smile appeared on his face. "Sakura, you never told me."_

"_Are you angry?"_

_Sasuke could hardly control his joy. "He'll turn two in the next two months…" He heard Sakura say as he gazed at the young boy with raven hair sucking his thumb in deep slumber. "Soujiro…" he whispered his son's name._

_Sasuke never felt so alive and happy. It was the best feeling in the world. And beside him lay Sakura. Her bare body wrapped in their blanket and her head resting on his chest. He lacked self-control. He had to have her again._

_Sasuke had the best sleep in his life._

A day after spending time with Sakura and Soujiro, he was called again to resume his last mission.

"_Six months?"_

_Sasuke gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Just six moths more Sakura. Then I won't accept any more missions."_

_She gave him a smile. "I'll always wait for you Sasuke. No matter how many more missions you've got to take it won't make me go away Uchiha. We've got too many memories to hold on to."_

_He went to the mission with that hope of reunting with Sakura again and Soujiro running up to him to welcome him back home._

_The mission ran for seven months and it finally ended. He went to Naruto, then just turned Hokage, to invite him for dinner._

_What greeted him was Ino's frantic call for help. "Naruto! Sasuke! Please! Hurry –" she was in frantic. It took them awhile to clam her down as they make their way to Sasuke's home._

"_I arrived and then everything was a mess –"_

_Ino need not to explain it. The house was completely in clutter. His heartbeat picked up pace. "Where are they?" he practically shouted as Ino pointed her shaky finger through the back door. "Don't go there Sasuke!" Ino yelped as he pulled him back._

"_What's wrong? Let go!" Sasuke shouted as he ran outside to the backyard._

_The sight made him lost energy as he knelt down on the ground. He watched the flames grew bigger as it engulfed the now black bodies of two figures in a large wooden crate._

_He can no longer recognize them._

_Naruto finally came with Shikamaru, aiding his crying wife. He could hear Naruto cursing loudly as the fire continued to blaze._

Seven years had passed since that tragic past. Nobody knew who did it. Nobody knew why. He was left with no answer, no justice, no son, no Sakura.

He was left to fend alone with his misery.

"Sakura…"

He won't let go. They've got too many memories to hold on to.

this made me real sad. TT I made Sasuke alone again… pls review and tell me what you think okay? Pls read my other stories! Thanks!


	2. Escape

Thanks so much to those who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update it. Here it is! Hope you like it and pls review and yeah, read my other fics as well.

* * *

**Two: Escape**

It has always been like this. Ever since she first got here and had the chance to familiarize herself with Sound's surroundings, it felt like the landscape didn't change for seven years; the smell of the forest tress that lingered in the air, the sounds of different birds humming and chirping in the bright afternoon sky… It has always been the same.

The afternoon breeze kept playing with her pink hair as she waited for the two special persons in her life. "They should be here by now…" she whispered, tucking a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

Just then, footsteps echoed in the hallway and in that instant she knew who they are. The familiar voices that echoed throughout the hallway… they are now the only source of her hope and joy. The only thing worth living for…for seven years.

"Mistress Sakura, they're here."

Upon seeing them, she hurriedly walked towards them and smiled. "Did he hurt you?" Sakura asked as she studied their appearance, looking for any sign of bruise or the smallest cut.

"Okaa-san, I'm fine. I've training for a long time and I don't get hurt anymore. Master Orochimaru says I've improved," answered a young boy around the age of nine; his green eyes gazing back at Sakura's own. He looked proud of what he had just accomplished. Sakura looked at him with longing. The boy held the face she had wished to see for the past years; the face she wanted to touch for so long…

"Soujiro…" Sakura started, kneeling in front of her son and brushing Soujiro's raven hair that reminded her so much of Sasuke. "I told you, he is not your master. You should never follow his footsteps…"

Soujiro soon looked at the ground with much interest, not daring to return the look to his mother. Sakura sighed. She knew Soujiro was desperate to have a father figure. Someone he could look up to and see himself grow into. But Orochimaru is out of the question. "He is not your father, Soujiro… You'll meet him soon." Sakura whispered as she tilted his face up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Finally realizing that someone was tugging her clothes for attention, Sakura turned her face, gave a cheery laugh and turned her attention to the young girl of age five. Her green eyes looked brightly at her, as if smiling. "I don't like Orochimaru Okaa-san. He scares me…" she mumbled, hugging her doll tightly while Sakura played with her daughter's pink hair tied in two pigtails above her head.

Soujiro turned his eyes to his younger sister and said in a proud tone, "He's strong."

The young girl stuck her tongue out at her brother and held Sakura's hand as their mother stood up. "Saemi… Soujiro… stop it. You don't fight with each other."

Sakura then looked at her children's caretaker, who was a bright 18 year-old brunette boy. Sakura first saw him when he was still 11, still thin and sickly, until Orochimaru decided it was time to take his life away but Sakura intervened. She had convinced him not to kill the young boy and just let him be the caretaker of her kids.

His hazel eyes looked at her then nodded his head. Sakura then tapped Soujiro's head and gave another smile. "Go to your room and change. We'll go outside later on."

Being good listeners and children, they proceeded without a word. Sakura walked over to the veranda followed by the young man who accompanied her children.

"Toki, how's the map?" she said in a low voice, her eyes still looking outside.

"Mistress, it's finally done. I've found a way out of here. It took me long enough." He answered, scratching his dark brown hair in embarrassment. "If only I had found it earlier, you wouldn't have to endure your life under Master Orochimaru's shadow. I just wanted to be sure no one suspects."

Sakura shook her head and patted his shoulder. "Well done Toki." She could feel tears forming in her eyes now.

Finally the long wait is over.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, holding a clenched fist in front of her chest. Sakura finally got herself together once again and looked at Toki with a new found determination. "We'll leave tonight. Have you memorized the way out of this place?" she asked quietly.

Toki nodded his head and gave Sakura the map. "If we're quick, we can get a boat ride straight to Konoha – "

"No." Sakura cut in, her mind thinking of another idea. "Ride a boat just halfway and return to the forest straight to Konoha. They'll have a hard time following the three of you." She suggested, taking the map from Toki's hand.

"But, mistress, you're not going with us?"

Sakura smiled as one guard walked past them with puzzlement. "I'll follow. I'll distract them for a while. I'll take the map since you know the way. Soujiro and Saemi won't be much of a hindrance. I made sure to it that their training will benefit our escape." She uttered, seeing a new ray of hope out of this mundane place.

Dusk fell and while they were eating their dinner on the long table, Sakura noticed that the chair at the end next to Soujiro, usually occupied by Orochimaru, was empty.

"Where's Master Orochimaru?" Soujiro asked, looking at the one guard watching them. Toki was standing at the entrance waiting for the right moment.

"He's running a little late. Now shut up and –"

With fast reflexes, Toki appeared behind him and blew the violet powder from his hands into his face. "Powdered poison." He answered, looking at Sakura's puzzled look. "He's now deaf and blind and his throat will be hoarse so he can't really shout. That'll give us time mistress."

Sakura nodded her head and bundled up Saemi under a sack cloak. "It's itchy…" she muttered but the look on Sakura's eyes made her quiet.

Soujiro wore the cloak without complaint and ran beside Toki. "Okaa-san…" he started but Sakura held her gaze firmly. "I'll be following you soon. Don't come back for me." She said strongly, brining Saemi to Toki.

Indeed, what has to be done has to be done. Toki nodded his head in agreement and carried Saemi on his arms.

"Go!" Sakura hissed taking one last look at Saemi's tear stained eyes and Soujiro's face.

The jumped out of the veranda without looking back at her. Sakura had prepared herself for this, to fight Orochimaru though the chances of her winning are small. Still, she had to try.

About ten minutes Orochimaru has returned with an aghast look in his face, as if trying to mock Sakura.

"Tsk Tsk…Silly Sakura, haven't you realized the danger you've put them and on yourself? And what courage you must have since you volunteered to stay…" Orochimaru chided his eyes glowed mysteriously.

Orochimaru settled down on his chair while Sakura stood there on the far corner, poised to duel with him. "My men will get them back. And you'll be beaten the worst." He said in a bemused tone while seeing her face get mixed up with emotions. He could easily see it.

He slyly smiled. "Soujiro's has taken a liking of me hasn't he? Good for him. It's the little girl that's being a brat. Won't even try to start training only if Toki talked to her."

Sakura held out a table knife, the only weapon she could deal with for now but her arms are now gripped by Orochimaru's men.

"I know Soujiro has great potential. More than that of her father. Sasuke… I've long waited to have him but I failed. It was through Soujiro I sense a new hope."His golden eyes gazed back at Sakura as they brought her to him. His mocking gaze was enough for Sakura to spit at him as guards held her back. "Sasuke will protect them." She hissed, still clutching the table knife with her right hand.

Orochimaru had to laugh. "For seven years he's been living in guilt about losing you and Soujiro. He doesn't have the slightest idea that you or Soujiro still exist. And Saemi?" Orochimaru's cynical laugh echoed the chamber. "You never had the chance to tell Sasuke you were pregnant of Saemi. Good thing I got you first before Sasuke had gone home that day."

His golden eyes stared back at her own. The feeling was inescapable; it was as if she was controlling her right then and there. "Imagine the sweet revenge I could've gotten if Soujiro or Saemi were to kill their father for me."

"You're insane." Sakura hissed as she fidgeted from the guards' hold.

"And you even think that he'll believe them once he saw them? Ha! He'll kill them out of fury and Soujiro will run back to me. Don't you see everything is on my side…" Orochimaru answered, amused at the woman's loathing face.

Sakura clenched her fist and had wriggled out of the grasps of his men. Blocking the only entrance with her body, Sakura held her head high and held the knife. "He won't. And I'll make sure they make it to Konoha without you hanging by their tail." She mustered, her eyes looking at everyone in the room with fury.

Orochimaru's smile had finally turned into a frown. "You're no longer entertaining. How sure are you that you'd come out of this room alive?" he retorted, standing up and slowly making his way towards Sakura.

She didn't move from her position as she tried to answer Orochimaru in a harsh tone. "I could live long enough to stand in your way."

With the sleight of his hands, he had summoned two snakes now coiling her body that caught her by surprise. Orochimaru stood two feet away from her, his brows knitted in anger. "You stupid whore. So what if they returned to Konoha alive? Don't you think Sasuke won't be looking for you?" he asked, now smiling with satisfaction. "Sasuke will come here…" he whispered, while Sakura felt her muscles tighten as the snakes wrapped her body tighter.

"Finding it harder to breathe, Sakura?" he asked amusingly. "Don't worry. You'll live long enough until Sasuke rescues his damsel. Your life may very well be the exchange of the Sharingan I had always wanted…" he said, as one of the snakes reached Sakura's shoulder and opened its mouth showing his fangs as the snake readies for his strike.

* * *

The rain had been pouring for two days now, only stopping for brief moments then pours again instantly. Toki looked over his shoulder and looked at Saemi's face resting on his shoulder. She was breathing heavily.

He looked at the jounin accompanying them as they walked fast in the downpour in the empty street of Konoha. "She's sick." He told him, tapping his green vest to get his attention. He gave him a look, then turned his attention to Saemi and Soujiro, who was holding Toki's right hand.

"We're going to my friend of mine." He just said as they neared the main building of the village where the Hokage currently resides. They climbed the stairs swiftly and reached it in just a small amount of time.

The jounin immediately strode in, asking the ninjas they encounter in the hallway where the Hokage was.

"His in his main office. Talking with the Anbu corps."

Toki heared the jounin muttered under his breath. "This way. If you're lying about what you said – "

"It is not a lie!" Toki answered defensively, his grip on Soujiro's arm tightened. Without saying anything, the jounin went on and soon stopped at a large red door. He knocked thrice.

The door slightly opened. "The Hokage's having a meeting – hey, Shikamaru? I thought you're already home. It's past midnight."

Toki looked at Shikamaru, the jounin, with skepticism wondering if they would really believe what he told him. " This is important." Shikamru answered impatiently as he pushed open the door, iwde enough for Toki to see a group of Anbu standing beside their Hokage, their faces hidden by their mask.

"Go in." Shikamaru ordered them, as Toki led Soujiro inside and he followed. They were still wearing their sack cloaks and they were now wetting the floor.

The Hokage removed his straw hat, revealing two bright sapphire eyes; his face surprised with the sudden visitation. "Shikamaru? Ino locked you out again?"

Shikamaru's cheeks slightly flushed but he soon recovered. "Naruto, idiot!" he answered. It's not as if he's disrespecting the Hokage. It was Naruto who even said that if they were just him and his closest friends, it was okay to call him by his name. "These kids…" Shikamaru pointed, then stood beside them, away from Toki.

Though faces concealed with masks, Shikamaru knew who each one was. "They're looking for you." He whispered, pointing at the Anbu in front of him. "They want to speak with Sasuke."

"What's the problem with that?" Kiba asked while Shikamru looked at them. "You won't believe this but…" He looked back at the trio then said, "They say Sasuke is the father of those two little kids."

Underneath the mask, Sasuke's face turned pale and his hands went numb as he felt a tingling sensation run down his spine. "My…kids?"

* * *

pls do not despise me for the ending because I really want to start the next chapter with how Sasuke would react upon meeting them! Review and tell me if you liked it or not:) 


End file.
